


Oops

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Glimmer and Adora have a short conversation with each other.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

“Adora?” Glimmer said, as calmly as possible.

“Yes, Glimmer?” Adora replied.

“Why did you push that button?” Glimmer said.

“You see, it was a nice orange color, and all lit up. Those people were chasing us and I thought, well, maybe this will help,” Adora said in a reasonable tone.

“Well reasoned. So when the floor opened up below us and we started falling?” Glimmer said, trying to keep her voice even as she stood and dusted herself off.

“Not part of the plan,” Adora said as she picked herself up as well.

“Good, good, I wouldn’t want to think you’d do that,” Glimmer said as she looked up, her voice becoming tired. “Now could you please help me get Bow down from the ledge he’s clinging to?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I just had to put it out there.


End file.
